Sky Reacts to Sacrifice: A Skydoesminecraft Fanfic
by writer888
Summary: This is what I envisioned Sky's reactions if he read my fanfic, Sacrifice: A skydoesminecraft fanfic. ONE-SHOT


**Hellooooooo everyone,**

**I am so sorry for not writing earlier! I totally forgot about this, so to reward you peeps (my official nickname for the followers, favorites, and readers), I will write this as a one-shot so SRTS:ASF will be all 15 chapters together. You're welcome. **

**And as always, R&R and enjoy!**

**UPDATE: I'm not dead! I decided to split this story into two pieces to draft, but forgot! So sorry!**

**This is like my criticism for my story combined with Adam's sass ~flips hair~, I will probably add a few tweaks later…**

**Rereading the old chapters, there were a lot of gaps and loopholes. ~hides behind hair~**

**KEY:**

**Bold: Skydoesminecraft's comments**

_Italic: The story_

Underline: Skydoesminecraft's actions

**Hey guys Sky here for another vlog! And today, we will be reading a fanfic about me **~flutters eyes~**. The story is called Sacrifice: A Skydoesminecraft fanfic. You guys should check the writer out, Writer888. I'll leave the link in the description. She has wrote some stories about moi and Ty. Ty? TY? Can we shoot for 30,000 likes? The support will be appreciated! Anyway, without further ado, let's start reading!**

_Sky's POV:_ **What does this stand for? **

_I woke up in a small, cramped room. I stretched, then got some bread and jam. _**I hate jam! No, just kidding. **_Where's Ty? I wondered._** Why does this author make me think about Ty first thing in the morning? Does she ship Skylox? #Skylox4ever!**_ I realized that he was gone. Yes, gone, along with Jason and Taylor. _**Whaaaaaaaat? **_A wave of loneliness crashed over me, then anger. I sighed, then fingered the tiny jewel that hung on my neck. Another day. Without any of my friends._**I have more tho!**_ I put on my clothes, then went outside to wander around. _**Really? Is that all I do now? Walk around?**

_At the dock_

_I sat down on the park bench and tried to enjoy the view. It didn't work, so I started walking around. I stopped. There was a girl on the edge of the dock. Her hair was black, and she was beautiful. As I watched, she seemed to walk off the edge of the dock. I quickly realized what she was doing, and dove in to save her. _**Whoa! Super Sky to the rescue! **_There were so many squids—they bit and entangled._** EWW!**_ I fought through them, and quickly crawled onto shore. Still carrying the mysterious girl, I ran as fast as I could to my room._

_Sky's Room_

_She was still not awake. I had cleaned and bandaged her wounds, and waited for her to awaken. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and I couldn't help but gasp a little. Her eyes were brilliant purple, and I felt that I could drown in their deepness. She blinked, and I snapped from my stupor. She looked around, and asked, "Where am I? And who are you?" I answered, "You're in my room right now, and my name is Adam, but you can call me Sky." She was silent for a while, lost in her own thoughts. Then her eyes wandered back to me and she snapped back to me. She frowned, and asked, "What happened to you?" Slowly, she stroked my cheek and her hand came back bloody. She quickly bandaged and cleaned the wound. Her hand twitched toward my sunglasses. "May I?" she asked. I nodded. She took off my sunglasses and she smiled. "I can see why people call you Sky—your eyes are sky blue." _**Um, no. They're hazel. (A/N: Thank you Megzywegzy for the correction!)**_ I couldn't help but think how pretty she was when she smiled. _**Da fuq? **_"By the way, what is your name?" I asked her. "Christine. You can call me Christy for short," She replied. It was still late afternoon, and she asked, "Do you mind if I go for a walk?" "Not at all," I answered. _**I am such an IDIOT! Why do I let an injured person take a walk? **_"Okay, then. Bye Sky!" She pecked me on the cheek and she was gone. The place where she had kissed me felt warm. "Bye Christy…" I murmured._** It's** **getting sappy ALREADY! AHHHHH! Wow, that was the end of chapter one? That was kind of short… Anyway, we'll see you on the next chapter!**

-Cut-

**Ok and we're back! I let the page load and now…**

_Christy's POV:_

_He's so… nice. The way that he saved me, he could have left me to die, but he risked his life to save me. _**SUPER SKY! **_His eyes, too. The intensity of them was overwhelming. _~stares at camera~ _He was so…Stop it Christy! You already have a boyfriend! You don't even know if he likes you back! But…No buts! You and him are just friends, okay? Fine. I sighed. It was overwhelming—me stepping off the dock, getting pulled up by strong arms that kept me warm_ **Aww!**_—stop it Christy! You are obsessing over Sky again! You guys are just friends! Sky. What a cute name. You guys are no more than friends! STOP OBSESSING OVER HIM! I sat on a bench and watched the sky grow dark. My mind was not on the scenery, though. It was on a tugging feeling in my chest that was the same when I walked off the dock. Then, everything went black._ **That was a super corny cliffhanger. No offence to the author.**

_At the Squid Palace:_

"_We got her, my Lord."  
>The Squid King grinned evilly. "Now we can move on to the fun."<em> **Doesn't that just ruin the 'where is she?' effect?**

_Sky's POV:_

_Christy hadn't returned for a while. It was already night, and she hasn't returned. How could a walk take this long? I wondered. Finally, my worries got the best of me, and I set off toward the dock. When I reached the dock, Christy wasn't there, but there was a note on the bench. The note smelled like lavender, _**WHAAAAT?**_ and I read it._

_Sky,_

_Your little friend has been taken into our custody. We will keep her there until you give us the amulet. If you fight or refuse to give us the amulet, she will die! _**Oh…Kay…**

_The Squid King_ **I always knew he was out there somewhere!**

**And we are f**king back! Let us read! **Accidentally bumps glass of water **Oh f**k!**

_Sky's POV: _

_I put on my butter armor and I grabbed my butter sword. _**Yes! Thank you author! **_Sighing, I also got my bow and arrows—maybe that could come in handy. I enchanted all of them, and I put on my sunglasses. I sat down on my crappy bed, mentally at war with myself._

_I am ready to kill the squids and avenge what they did to me!  
>What if Christy dies?<br>I won't let that happen.  
>Well, what if it does?<br>That I will deal with later.  
>Are you really willing to do this?<br>…Yes, I am._

_I took a deep breath and opened the door. I rushed to my boat, and paddled out to sea until I saw a faint glow._

_This is it, I thought to myself._

_Then I took in as much air as I could and dove down under the water. _**Why, author? Why you do dis?**

_Christy's POV:_

_Pain. That was what I felt when I woke up in a sparse cot in the Squid King's prison cell._

_Every part of my body screamed at me when I got out from my cot, especially my back. I had gotten whipped yesterday for not eating all of my food. The squid even rubbed salt in my wounds when he was done whipping._ :(

"_Hey prisoner, the Squid King requested to see you," a squid said.  
>"What for?" I asked.<em> **Wrong move!**_  
>The squid snapped, "I don't know, just get out of the cell." Then he dragged me by the hair to the Squid King's place. I paled when I saw the Squid King. He was big and every part of him seemed dangerous.<em>

_The Squid King smirked when he saw me. "Sky's new girlfriend, yes?"  
>I hissed, "No!"<br>He laughed, and beckoned me to come closer. Then he slapped me hard on the cheek._

"_Come play with us, Marcus, James. We have prisoners to punish!" he bellowed.  
>The squids came with another squid. Each of them were dragging a new prisoner. One had brown hair and bangs covering his entire eye. <em>**Ty? Ty? TY? Sorry. **_Another one had a shiny mask on, but from the rips I saw some flesh. _**Omiga it's Jason! **_The last prisoner had more yellowish skin and had a beard and black hair. _**Duuuuuude, it's Taylor!**_The squids dropped them there, and one left. Then, the squids and the Squid King himself started beating us up. Waves of pain descended on me, and the corners of my vision went black._

_The last thing I saw was a figure moving toward us with a butter sword.  
>"Sky," I whispered, before fading into unconsciousness. <em>**Dun dun DUUUUUUN! **

_Sky's POV:_

_I snuck into the palace. It was made out of lapis, and I hated it. _**This author knows me too well. Is she stalking me?** Looks out of window _I sprinted to the Squid King's place, and I stopped short. Jason, Taylor, Ty, and Christy were on the floor, getting beat up by two squids and the Squid King himself. When Christy saw me, she whispered, "Sky," and became unconscious. I pulled out my butter sword and let all the anger, hurt, and sadness fuel me. I slashed at the two squids, and one escaped, but the other got killed. The Squid King's face of pleasure became dark, and he smirked at me. Then, he put a knife to Christy's neck._

"_One more move," he warned, "and she will die."_

_I couldn't move. I looked helplessly to Ty. He mouthed, "I don't know." _

"_Well, Sky?" the Squid King asked. He pressed the knife harder into her skin, drawing blood._

_By that time, Christy had awoken. She shook her head._

_I took a deep breath, and said, "No."_

_The Squid King snarled, "Well, then she dies!" he pressed the knife down deeper. I quickly cut off his tentacle with my sword, and he snarled. I quickly pulled out my bow and shot the other squid. The Squid King bellowed, "Guards!"_

_Immediately, squids began coming through the door. I cut and slashed through them like they were made of butter( A/N: pun not intended, but it was pretty cool that happened.), hoping to reach Christy. _

_And then the worst thing happened._

_A squid pulled off my amulet._ **Oh my god the action! I couldn't commentate! The action and heat!**

_Ty's POV:_

_Who was this girl that Sky strived so much to protect? I wondered.  
>I looked at Sky fighting all the squids, and I shouted, "Bow!"<br>Sky threw me the bow and arrows, and I started fighting the squids off, too._

_Suddenly, there was a tugging feeling in my chest, and I fell to the floor, all my strength draining. With a sinking heart, I watched the squid about to give the amulet to the Squid King _**NOOOOOOOOOO!**,_ but it disappeared._

_I looked around, trying to find the amulet before it was too late._

_Then I heard a voice say, "Sky, catch!"_

_Sky turned around and barely caught it. He put it around his neck, and I stood up again._

_I looked in the general direction of the voice, and I couldn't believe my eyes._

_It was Christy._ **Why are there so many f**king cliffhangers?**

_Sky's POV:_

_Christy? I couldn't believe my eyes, but I put on my amulet and started fighting. There were less squids and the numbers got fewer and fewer right before my eyes. I saw Christy pull out a butter knife. Whoa, I thought. I never knew Christy could fight with a knife before. I saw her look at me, and she slowly put the knife to her neck. _**Ack!**_  
>"No!" I roared. Running towards her, I knocked the knife out of her reach and grasped her cold hands.<br>"You are my life, Christy. I don't want to lose you again…I love you." Rashly, I pressed my lips to hers then I pulled back and slipped back to fight._ **Dat sweetness! Dat sweetness!**

_Ty's POV:_

_I didn't believe what I was seeing. Sky, kissing a girl? I haven't seen him kiss anyone since Alesa left him. _ Wince _Pondering, I didn't realize that we were still fighting until a squid slashed at me. I managed to duck and kill the squid with my bow. I instantly shifted back to fighting mode. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jason get a gun from his suit and hand another one to Taylor. We fought until the last squid was slaughtered. The last squid that was left was the Squid King. I stepped forward, but Sky motioned for me to step back.  
>"This is my fight," he said. His blue eyes narrowed into slits as he stared at the Squid King. The Squid King smirked, and readied his sword. Sky charged at the Squid King, and the Squid King dodged, but Sky cut off one of his tentacles. The Squid King hissed in pain. Seizing that moment, Sky jumped and impaled the Squid King's heart with his butter sword. The Squid King twitched, and he stilled.<em> **YESSS! TEAM SKY FOREVER!**

_Christy's POV:_

_I stared at the dead Squid King. Then, step by step, I made my way towards Sky. I walked, but I got faster and faster until I ran into his arms. I didn't care if he was covered in blood. I didn't care if he was dirty. All I cared about was that he was here, with me. We just held each other for a long time, and then I slowly untangled myself from his arms, and stood up on tiptoe to kiss him._ Collapses

_Sky's POV:_

"_Sky?" a voice called.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Can I talk to you alone?"  
>I hesitated. Christy nodded, and she slipped back to her room. "Sure," I yelled. I went to the Sky ArmyTeam Crafted headquarters. There, sitting in chairs, were Ty, Jason, and Taylor. Taylor had brought some members of Team Crafted: Mitch (BajanCanadian), Jerome (Hacksource), and Ian (SSundee).  
>They all looked at me. Ty cleared his throat. "First things first, who is this girl?" It was so silent I could hear a hair drop.<br>I chose my words carefully. "I found her at the dock preparing to commit suicide. She was injured, and I took care of her. I fell in love with her, but she was taken away from me by the squids. I swam to the Squid King's place, and here we are."  
>Mitch added, "Can she be trusted?"<br>"I don't see why not." I replied.  
>"Can I…" Jerome faltered at the middle of his question.<br>"Can you what, Jerome?" I asked curiously.  
>Jerome blushed and finished his question. "Can I meet her?"<em> **Jayroooooome! Are you taking my girl?**_  
>I pondered a little. "Sure, I guess… Let me get her."<em>

_Magic Time Skip_

_Christy hadn't blinked an eye when I told her the news. "Let's go, then."  
>When she arrived, she literally pushed the doors open to her excitement.<br>Everyone turned and looked at her. They froze. I could hear Ian murmuring, "Adam wasn't kidding when he said beautiful."_ **Whoa! Is she Aphrodite or something?**_  
>Christy surveyed the crowd watching her.<br>"A bacca, a spaceman, and some other people. Easy to tell who you are." She smiled, and everyone couldn't help but laugh. My personal angel, always ready to break the ice.  
>"Sooooo…" I said. "Introductions, please?"<br>Jerome stood up first. "Hi Christy."  
>"And your name is…" Christy prompted. God, my friends were such idiots sometimes. I sighed.<em> **EXACTLY!**_  
>"Oh. Um, my name is Jerome."<br>"Well, nice to meet you Jerome." She shook his hand._

_Another Magical Time Skip (Because I'm lazy)_

_When everybody else had introduced themselves, Jerome finally cracked.  
>"Christy?"<br>"Yes?" she replied absentmindedly.  
>"Can you come hang out with me at my house tomorrow?" he asked, looking at his feet.<br>"Sure, I will bring my computer so we can record together." She said, smiling at him.  
>"Uh, okay, see you tomorrow!" Jerome left with a smile on his face.<br>When all my friends have left, I growled, "Curse Jerome."  
>Christy smiled.<br>I will always have more time with you, let them have a chance, too. She kissed me, and I smiled. She really knew how to brighten up my day._

_Ty's POV:_

_I couldn't help but like her. Really much. She was like a goddess, and I admired her. She was funny, smart, kind, tough, caring, and beautiful. Who couldn't like her?  
>Damn Jerome for asking first, I thought.<br>I loved her.  
>I tried to deny it many times, but the moment I saw her get in the squid palace, I fell for her. The problem was, Sky had her first. I couldn't just steal her away from Sky. Maybe she will break up with him.<br>Or maybe, I could break them up early. I would start by giving her gifts, and I will cause a misunderstanding. Sky has a huge temper, I will let Christy see what the true side of Sky is._ Bangs on computer **Why Author? Why so many cliffies?**

_Jerome's POV:_

_She wasn't that bad. We hung out for a while, talked about things. All that stuff. When it was 4:31 (A/N:__Hint hint…), we recorded._

"_Hello everyone we are back playing an adventure map called the dropper, with cupcakelover878!" _**Seriously? Cupcakelover878? **Sigh _I said into the microphone. We played the map for a little while, and then we ended the video. I started editing, and Christy went downstairs to grab some snacks. She returned, and went up the stairs._

"_Jerome! I have CUPCAKES!" She yelled._

"_CUPCAKES! Gimme!" I yelled back._

"_Shaddup!" One of the neighbors shouted at us. _**Heheheh.**

"_Sorry!" we shouted back in unison._

_Christy and I had 4 cupcakes each. When we were done, I laid down on my bed, and Christy glanced at the clock. 5:00. Great. Christy packed up her stuff and headed for the door._

"_Have a great time,… Fluffy!" she called, and laughing, went out the door. I couldn't help but laugh too._ **FLUFFY!**

_Awesomesauce time skip_

_Sky's POV:_

_When I was heading to my room, I heard Christy singing. Her voice was like an angel's, but there was sadness in her voice._

_Don't let them in,  
>Don't let them see.<br>Be the good girl you always have to be.  
>Conceal, don't feel,<br>Put on a show,  
>Make one wrong move and everyone will know. (AN: If you didn't know, the lyrics are from 'For the First Time in Forever', from Frozen. I know. Stupid of me…)_ **WHAAAAAT?**

_I wanted to ask her what the words mean, but something inside of me commanded me to not ask. I would find out another time._

_I heard a knock on the door, and I answered it. There was a figure in a black cloak._

"_What do you want?" I ask, hiding my hostility._

"_Tell Christy Ís mun falla ."_

_I frowned, but repeated the word to Christy._

_Her face went stark white._

"_Can I have some alone time please?" she asked before I could ask what was happening. She closed the door, and she locked it. I had to ask Jason._ **Why Jason? Why not SetoSorcerer or something?**

_Christy's POV:_

"_Conceal, don't feel." I murmured to myself as I put on the gloves. "Conceal don't feel. Don't feel!"_

_I felt the room frost over and the temperature dropping. "Don't feel, don't feel, don't feel," I chanted in my mind while opening the door. I quickly closed the door behind me and went to the bathroom. I grabbed an item from my bag, and I took off my gloves and held it. "Don't feel. Don't feel." The frost spread over the item, and I hastily put it back in my bag. I got out of the bathroom, and I walked to the door with all of my belongings. I felt a hand grab my hand, and I jerked my head so I could see who was holding me._

"_Sky?" I was shocked for a second, then I tried to slip out of his grip._

"_Christy…What is going on here?" I realized that all the Team Crafted members were here, and they were all looking at me._

"_Goodbye, Sky." My voice was pained, but I kept on going to the door._

_He snatched at my hand but instead pulled off my glove. I was instantly alarmed, and I shouted, "Give me my glove!"_

_Sky's eyes were full of hurt. "Why?" he whispered. Then he strode towards me, and kissed me. The room instantly felt cold, and the floor was frosting over. I gently gave him a little push, and I saw that in the front of his shirt, there was a bit of frost. I walked slowly to the door. Sky didn't try to stop me, but he said, "Please, Christy. Tell me why." Over and over again. My emotions began building up, faster and faster until I couldn't take it anymore._

"_I can't!" I swiped my hand around me, the ungloved one, and instantly, the floor had icicles. I ran off before I had a second thought._ **DUN DUN DUN! CHEESY CLIFFHANGER!**

_Sky's POV:_

_I couldn't believe it. Christy had ice powers. I ran after Christy, noting that she left behind a trail of ice. Finally, she reached the end, and behind her, there was an ocean. She backed away until she reached the tip of the ocean. She slowly backed away, and I saw that she had made ice sheen over the ocean. She looked behind her, and noticed that too. I saw what she was going to do, and I ran towards her. I slipped on the ice, but Christy kept on running until she reached the end of the ocean. Then, she glanced at me with a pained expression, and disappeared into the woods._

_Why? I thought. Why?_ **I don't know… ASK F**KING DISNEY!**

_Christy's POV:_

_I was running for my life. I knew that this was not supposed to happen, but I kept running until I reached the top of a snowy mountain. I took off my jacket, since I couldn't feel cold. I stomped on the floor, and it made a giant snowflake. I began to raise my arms up, and ice began swirling all around me, creating a castle. I made an elegant gown made out of ice and snow, and I stood on the balcony, watching the snow drifting slowly to the ground. Maybe, just maybe, it wasn't so bad here after all._

_Sky's POV:_

_I ran after Christy, but slipped. The few seconds for me to get up gave her a head start, and she ran further and further away. I could feel a bruise forming when I tripped, but I didn't feel the pain. I quickly ran after her, leaving my friends calling my name. I ran as fast as I can, and I fell again. I didn't care. I got up and ran after the trail of ice, unaware that I melted it. _**Wut?**_ I ran until the trail of ice ended in front of a castle made out of ice. I climbed the stairs and knocked on the big doors. They swung open on the third knock, and I entered Christy's castle. Calling for Christy, I started to go up the long staircase but I heard a voice call, "Sky?" I looked up. It was Christy, in a beautiful gown I had never seen before. I quickly ran up the staircase, and I pressed my lips to hers. She started feebly pushing against me, but gave up and gently put her arms around me and kissed me back. She broke away and stared at me, her hands still in my hands. She asked, "Why are you here?"  
>I replied, "I cannot leave you, Christy."<br>Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a necklace. It was a beautiful heart made out of silver and gold. _**BUTTER! NOT GOLD! **_She put it on, and it matched her perfectly. I asked her, "Do you like it?" She smiled, and my heart was filling up until it might burst. Then, we walked hand in hand back to my house._ **THAT WAS THE SHORTEST F**KING CHAPTER EVER! GOD!**

_Sky's POV:_

_Christy and I talked for a while. I told her about the time when I accidentally threw a snowball and hit Ty right in the face. _**Author, you just gave me an idea… **Smiles evilly _She laughed, and she seemed relaxed until I asked her about her family. She got very quiet, and her eyes were full of sadness._

"_My parents died in a fire. My sister has disappeared, and I don't know where she is."_

"_What was she like?" I prompted gently._

"_She had more curly hair then mine, and her eyes were more violet then purple. You would have liked her more than me." She smiled sadly._

"_Why?" I asked._

"_She didn't have ice powers." Her eyes were full of bitterness._

_I smiled. "Well, you're not the only one." I produced a flame, and held it next to Christy's snowflake. Her mouth was open in surprise, and then she smiled. She took my hand, and her hand felt icy against mine. I kissed her, our hands still linked together. Her lips were soft against mine, and she felt perfect in my arms. She returned the kiss, and I broke away. Smiling, we headed to my house._ **AHHH! THE FLUFF IS TOO MUCH!**Collapses

-Cut—

**Ok, I am recovered! Onwards!**

_Ty's POV:_

_I was simmering with rage as Christy and Sky kissed and walked back to Sky's house. _

_She should be with me, not him!_

_Well, time for plan B!_ **DUN DUN DUN! SO SHORT!**

_Mitch's POV: (A/N: There are way too many POV's! I bet it's making everyone CRAZY!)_ **Yep, author. Certainly.**

_I was worried. I didn't mind Christy's powers. I thought they were pretty cool, but the problem was that they hadn't arrived yet, and It had been a day. Then, I heard three raps on the door. I opened it and saw Christy. She flung herself in my arms and buried her face in my chest. I felt wetness spread there and realized that she was crying. She didn't notice when I put her on the couch and spread a blanket over her. When she was calm enough to speak, I asked her gently, "What happened?" and she replied, "Sky was kissing another girl." _Gasps _After that, she burst into tears again. I wiped them off and she buried her face in my chest. I breathed in her lavender scent, and I was mindless. The scent leads me to her lips, and she didn't object when I pressed my lips to hers. She instead deepened the kiss, and I was becoming passionate. I wrapped my arms around her, and she sighed. She lies down on the couch and fell asleep. I carried her, bridal style, into my room. I lay down next to her, and slept._

_Ty's POV:_

_I struggled to control the Ender Dragon inside of me. He growled, and my chest got tighter. I felt my grip on the bench loosen, and Enderlox growled in approval._ **Whoa! Creepypasta time!**

_Don't give up, a voice said. Please, wake up._

_I opened my eyes, no longer purple, and looked at the person that had helped me get through._

_The string that tied me to Christy was no longer there, replaced by strings that tied me to this girl, a complete stranger. I realized what I had done, but it was too late. I couldn't stop it, my plan B, but I will at least try. _

_Sky's POV:_

_I went outside to look for some berries, but suddenly, a girl kissed me on the lips. I broke off and turned around just as Christy was about to run away. "No! Christy! Please! You don't understand!" She ran further and further away. I hung my head, and the girl who had pink and purple hair began to comfort me._

_Maybe, just maybe, I could be happy with this girl._

"_Hello, my name is Dawn. What's yours?"_

_With Dawn._ Wince

_TIME SKIP FOR 2 MONTHS_

_Christy's POV:_

_I was on my computer trying to download a new map when I felt strong arms around me. I twisted around to kiss him, my BajanCanadian, my Mitch. We were in a house, a big one, just for the two of us. Mitch had bought it, and I loved it. I loved it here with Mitch, and nothing was going to change._ **Oh really?**

_Ty's POV:_

_This was all wrong. The prophecy was supposed to happen! It echoed in my head:_

_Three heroes will answer the call;  
>One with Red,<br>One with Black,  
>One with Yellow.<em>

_They will not know it,  
>but the prophecy will happen.<br>Maybe it will take a long time,  
>but it will happen.<em>

_One with Ender Dragon,  
>One with Herobrine,<br>One with Wither._

_This is the prophecy of three._

_I knew that I needed to do something, but I didn't know how._

_Notch help me!_

_Sky's POV:_

_I kissed Dawn. She smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back. We lived in a house with a huge garden, and every day I would tease her that she loved her flowers more than me._ **Yep. **_ I loved Dawn, and she loved me back. This was how it was supposed to be,__ and how it will always be._ **Nope!**

_THREE YEARS LATER_

_Sky's POV:_

_I was mining when I found a redstone torch on the floor. I immediately thought, Herobrine. Let's get out of here. But I shook off the uncanny feeling and continued to mine. I encountered a 2 by 2 tunnel with redstone torches every three blocks. Now this is REALLY Herobrine, I thought. But I continued to mine. _**WHY DID THE AUTHOR MAKE ME SO STUPID?** _When I was about to give up and go back to the surface, a strong wind blew and extinguished all the torches, even the redstone ones. I had the uncanny feeling that someone—or something—was watching me. Suddenly, Herobrine teleported in front of me, grabbed my shirt collar, and pinned me to the wall. His white eyes looked unblinking at me, and he stared at me until I felt my head ache. Then he dropped me and teleported away. _

_I would be glad to kill you, Sky, but there is something better for me to do. His voice faded into oblivion, and the torches relighted._ **SKYBRINE!**

_Heart pounding, bangs plastered to my face with sweat, I hurried back, taking my torches with me. I made myself presentable to Dawn, and opened the door. She kissed me and murmured, "Welcome back." Suddenly, pain flashed to my whole body, and then disappeared. Dawn asked, clearly worried, "What's wrong?" "Nothing," I assured her. "I think I just need an early night's sleep." _

_As I lay down on my bed, a image of Christy flashed in my mind. I finally realized why I didn't feel the same way that Dawn was when we kissed, the reason why I always thought of Christy instead of Dawn. The reason why I had felt crushing guilt when I broke her heart. I waited until Dawn was asleep, and I kissed her forehead. _

"_Goodbye, Dawn," I whispered. Then, I wiggled out of the window with my belongings to find Christy._ **YES! I KNEW IT!**

_Christy's POV:_

_I had listened to Sky, and I packed my things. I noticed Mitch, and gave him a kiss on the forehead. _

"_Sorry, Mitch," I whispered. Then I leaped out of the window with Sky, and began a new future together._ **YEP. THIS IS DEFINITELY ENDING. HOPEFULLY.**

Christy's POV: **FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

When we were far enough into the woods, I leaned close to Sky. I missed his scent, his lips, his smile. I leaned forward to kiss him, and our lips met. My fingers intertwined themselves into his hair, my body fitting together exactly with his, like two puzzle pieces. His arms around my waist tightened, and I finally felt safe. The nightmares stopped haunting me **Nightmares? **(A/N: I am going to do another one-shot calledNightmares: A Skydoesminecraft fanfic), and I felt truly in paradise. We broke apart and started making a cottage, just a nice small house just for the two of us. As Sky placed the last block down, we sat on the beds. I sat on one, and asked, "What is bothering you?"

Sky's face darkened.

"Herobrine." He said.** WHAT THE F**K?**

**Ok guys, that is going to be the vlog for today, if you enjoyed this video, please leave a like, and I'll see you later recruits. BYYYYYYYY!**

**YES! I AM DONE! ~ode to joy plays~ YOU PEEPS HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH TIME I HAVE SPENT ON THIS! I AM SO HYPER SINCE I DRANK COFFEE! AS ALWAYS, R&R!**

**COLLEEN**


End file.
